to hell and back
by Kia Souma
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... i suck at summaries... haru helps kyo to learn that not everyone hates him...
1. chappie 1

Kyo woke up to the sound of rain pelting his window. _'This day is gonna suck...'_ He groaned inwardly. He got out of bed and slipped on black cargos and a shirt before heading down to breakfast. The house was quiet and he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came from behind him.

"Hello, Kyo!" Tohru's cheery voice rang in Kyo's ears. "Oh, did you want something to eat? Shigure just left a few minutes ago with anything..."

_'That damn mutt is gone? Good!'_ Kyo thought to himself as Tohru went to cook. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Good morning, Yuki!"

_Twitch_

"Good morning, Miss. Honda."

_Twitch, twitch_

Yuki glared at him from the dining room before heading into the kitchen, muttering, "Why is that stupid cat still here?"

"Say it again, ya damn rat!" Kyo jumped up into a fighting stance.

Yuki sighed. "Why waste my time on a weakling like you? You're of no challenge to me."

Kyo growled and charged at him. Yuki just dodged the lunge and flipped Kyo on his back. When Kyo got up again, Yuki back-kicked him out thru the paper door.

"Ah! Kyo!" Tohru started to the door, but Yuki stopped her.

"Leave him alone, Miss. Honda," Yuki said with a smirk. "He's not worth it anyways."

Tohru, still worried, nodded and went back to the kitchen to check on the food while Yuki went to Kyo's landing spot.

Kyo's eyes shifted up to the figure coming closer to him. He was about to get up when a goot made a swift kick to his side. He curled up into a ball, cluching his side in pain.

"Why don't you just leave? You're of no use to us..._monster_."

Kyo flinched at the words. He'd heard them all his life, but they still tore at his heart. Tears started to sting his eyes, and he buried his head in his arms. He wouldn't let Yuki see this weakness. No, he wouldn't let him have that pleasure. Kyo's body shook with suppressed cries as Yuki walked away. Only when the dooor shut did tears come rapidly down his cheek.

* * *

ki-chan: hello. im new to fanfiction kinda... well, new to doin stories on here so please be nice :'( i'll give you pocky and cookies if you review nicely for me... but bribing wont work will it? this is my first haru/kyo fanfic too... i know its short... and the style is because of my computer apps. teacher... she makes us type like that... anyways... uh more later... if yall like it... 


	2. chappie 2

story title: **to hell and back  
**chapter title: **chappie 2** (cuz i dunno what ima do with this story...)  
rating: **uhhh... T  
**genre: **romance, angst** (later), **action maybe...**

ki-chan: ahhhhh... chappies too short! chappies too short! noooooooooooooo!

sworrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!

oh and thanx to **shorty4ever **for being my first reviewer...

and also **flyingdaggers** and **Dark Closure** for reviewing too...

(hands out pocky and cookies to reviewers) yay!

(eats some also) :D

_

* * *

_

_'Where am I?'_ Haru thought to himself as he turned another corner. He had hoped to get to Shigure's house before it got dark, but it didn't happen. So here he was, walking aimlessly along the darkened streets. '_And here I thought fI couldn't get any dumber...'_

"Oi! Haru!"

Haru turned around to see a girl with long, black hair and shiny black eyes, which he knew were contacts, running towards him.

"Oh. Hi, Leah," he replied grimly.

Leah noticed the look of distress on his face. "What's wrong? Lost again?" She smirked.

"Nah. I'm just wondering around because I'm bored..." Hary turned away and began walking again.

"Well in that case, 'tori wanted you to come back home. If you'd like to go to Shigure's instead..." She grabbed his arm and led him down the street.

A few minutes down, Haru faintly heard sniffling coming from the woods. He stopped and started to head that way.

"Huh? Ano, Haru? Where are you going?" Leah yelled after him.

Hary ignored her and continued to run. Before long, he saw a little bit of orange hair behind a tree. '_Kyo?'_ He looked behind it to find the feline asleep. His face was tear-streaked and he sniffed every so often. Haru's eyes softened as he sat down by the cat.

"Hm? Haru?" came Kyo's drowzy voice.

"Are you okay?" Haru stopped himself before his hand got to the orange head. '_What was I about to do?'_

"Of course!" Kyo snapped, glancing at Haru with tired crimson eyes before picking himself up and walking back to the house.

"Uh, Kyo?"

"What?"

"I don't have cat-eyes like you..." Kyo thought he heard a bit of laughter in his voice. He just sighed and grabbed Haru's arm.

A tingling sensation ran thru Haru's body as he let himself be pulled out of the woods.

"Why did you come, baka ushi?" Kyo snorted. "To see that kuzo nezumi?"

"Well..." Haru frowned. for some reason, he didn't feel interested in 'the prince' anymore. Actually, he hadn't been even _thinking_ about Yuki at all. The one that's really been in his dreams is--

"Oi! We're here." Kyo let go of his arm as he shut the door behind them and went up the stairs. Haru's gaze followed Kyo until a startling voice resounded in his ears.

"Ah! Haru! I didn't know you were coming! Ano...I hope I made enough food..."

haru smiled at the worried girl. "It's alright, Tohru. I wasn't that hungry..."


	3. chappie 3

'kay sworrie i forgot this before... (clears throat)... disclaimer: i **dont** own any fruits basket books (as in i didnt make them) except for my fruba scrapbook and volumes 8 (which features my husband haru :)) and 9... and the dvd volume 2 _What Becomes of Snow_ and a shigure keychain (which i messed up but i can fix hahahaha)... its sad really... oh and all the pics that i have on my computer...

future pairings (if you likey or dont likey tell me): haruXkyo, yukiXtohru, rinXshigure (maybe), hiroXkisa (maybe in se--), maybe more...

random one-night stands (lol): kyoXyuki, haruXyuki, yukiXyuki, leahXkyo

one-sidedness: shigureXayameXhatori (o should i say three-sidedness O.O), shigure/ayameXkyo, hatoriXtohru (yes my kiddies! i said hatoriXtohru! got any problems? i didnt think so!), leahXharu

oh and the ages are as follows: tohru, yuki, kyo, leah, tony, etc are 17... haru, momiji are 16... kisa is 13... hiro is 12... akito, rin and kagura are19... the trio is 28... and anyone else i didnt say you can basically figure out their ages... but ya they're in (17year olds) their last year but havent had their b-days... o theyre just really smart... whicheva you decide lol

yes, as you should know already, there are OCs like leah and coming up, tony... they're not in the zodiac, they know about it though and are close to haru and the rest... never met tohru... and are based off of my other OCs kira and ryu (actually ryu is my bro; he rp with him in fruba...)

one more thing... i am sooooooooooo freakin' spontanious (i kno i spelt it wrong) and forgetful and random that it aint funny so be prepared for that...

**and the long awaited chappie 3 is now upppp! yayness!**

* * *

Kyo half woke up the next morning, yawning and streching, and he unknowingly leaned over to a nw warmth. It was the arms that wrapped around his waist that fully woke him. His eyes snapped open to see a slumbering Haru next to him. 

"What. The. Hell?" Kyo growled, jumping out of bed. Haru's gray eyes fluttered open as he sat up, the covers falling off him. Kyo blushed lightly upon seeing his half-naked body. '_What the--? Why am I getting worked up about that baka ushi?'_

Haru smirked. "You know, you look cute when you blush."

Kyo's blush grew. "What the hell are you talking about, baka ushi?"

Haru sighed and got up, heading towards the door as Kyo fumed. When the ox was gone, he flopped on his bed. '_Why was he in my bed? Hold on...how did he _find_ my room? Damnit, Tohru must've showed him or something. But why me? I mean...he loves that damn rat so why is he--'_

"Kyo?"

The ox's voice startled him and Kyo jumped up in his bed to find the ox in his face once more.

"What do you want now?"

"Uh...can you show me where the bathroom is? Then the kitchen...I'm kinda hungry..."

----------

The feline scowled at Haru before getting up and leading him out the room.

Breakfast was spent in akward silence as the teens were either scowling or thinking, and Shigure was reading his newspaper. Yuki was the first to break it.

"So...Haru. What are you doing here? _When_ did you get here?"

"Last night. Kyo invited me over."

Kyo's eyes snapped over to the ox. "No the hell I didn't! You're the one who got lost in the woods and just happened to find me!"

"Well, if you didn't want me here, you should've taken me to the main house. After all, Leah said Hatori wanted me..." Haru stated matter-of-factly.

Kyo's mouth dropped. "If you were with Leah, you should've just went back to the main house with her!"

"But I heard you cr--_sleeping_ in the woods and decided to check it out, koneko-chan..."

Yuki looked at Haru suspiously at his correction but decided not to say anything. Kyo looked down at that also. A few seconds went past before the second part of his sentence registered and he turned 30 shades of red as he jumped from the table.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL MEE?" He shouted, pointing a finger at the calm ox and successfully drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

"I said koneko-chan. I think it's a cute nickname for you. Acutally, I have a lot of nicknames that would be cute for you..." Haru got up and headed outside, leaving Kyo twitching in the dining room.

"Wait! I said WAIT ya damn ushi!" Kyo ran after the ox to find him sitting on the front deck, staring at the sky. "Why...why...augh! Why are you giving me nicknames?" He finally got out.

Haru's gaze turned to the orangehead. "Because it's cute to see you blush like that. See?" Haru smirked as Kyo started blushing yet again (a/n: aww poor Kyo, always blushing!).

"Damnit Haru!" Kyo flopped down next to him, glaring.

There was a minute silence...then...

"How about 'baby kitty'?"

_Twitch_.

"'Kitty cat'?"

_Twitch, twitch._

"What's that one that Ayame calls you...? 'Lucky Kyo'? 'Kawaii Kyo'?"

_TWTICH!_ "HOW ABOUT YOU JUST CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME FOR A CHANGE?" Kyo jumped up again growling and hissing like a cat.

Haru thought over what he said for a second. "Nah, I'll just stick with koneko-chan...It sounds much cuter than the rest..."

Kyo gaped at the ox's calmness with the whole thing. Then when he decided that Haru actually made-up his mind on this, he sat back down. There was a tense silence after that; both of them looking at the ground or the sky. Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the sky. Kyo looked up from his gaze and growled.

"What is it, koneko-chan?" Haru asked, coming out of his daze as well.

"Rain..." Was all Kyo said while getting up. "I'm going inside." Kyo stopped at the door seeing that Haru wasn't following him.

Haru looked up at the confused feline. "Leah called and said that Hatori was coming to pick me up after breakfast..."

Kyo sweatdropped as he went back to lay by Haru. '_This _isn't _my day...'_

_----------_

An hour passed and a black van drove up next to the two boys who immediately got up. A stern looking Hatori stepped out of the van and sighed as Shigure came bounding out of the house.

"Ah, Ha'ri! Have you come to whisk me away to your house like last time?"

Kyo and Haru gagged as Hatori, surprised but calm, hit Shigure on the head. "No, don't say stupid things like that. I came to get Haru, who didn't obey me last night." He shot a glare at the ox who steathfully avoided his gaze. Shigure whined and sulked back to the house. Haru turned to smile at Kyo who looked at him partly scared.

"I'll see you...koneko-chan."

Kyo was about to respond when he felt something on his lips and white hair blinding him. There was a period when all time seemed to stop and everything disappeared. But as soon as it started, it was over and the black van was driving off.

_'What just happened?'_


	4. sworrrrie!

kii-chan: I know yall gonna kill me for this but **To Hell and Back** is on hold for now _(boooooooooooo!)_ cuz i gotta get my stories in order and my cousins are coming soon and i gotta get my room straightened up... but it will be back! i promise! and i wrote an essay for my character... if you wanna see it email me 'kay? but i promise i will update ASAP! 'kay? luv ya faithful reviewers!

kiki-chan: No excuses! you just dont like us! (cries)

kii-chan: (gasps) thats not true! i love yall! i just gotta get my stories in order, not to mention i have a serious case of writers block rite now...

kiki-chan: (cries more)

kii-chan: uhhhh... if you believe me ill give you all the pocky you can eat! (compliments of yuki-kun and aya nii-san)

kiki-chan: (thinks for a bit) 'kay!

kii-chan: (wipes away sweat) 'kay so now thats over with... on with the thinking:)


	5. chappie 4

kii-chan: OK! I KNOW YALL REALLY ANNOYED WITH MEEEEEEEEEE AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWORRIE! ME ISH REALLY REALLY SWORRIE AND ME ISH GONNA FORCE MESELF TO WRITE A REALLY LONG CHAPPIE THIS WEEKEND 'KAY? ME ISH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWORRIE IT TOOK SO LONG!

one thing that i have to get off my chest...

KYO'S HAIR IS FREAKIN' ORANGE! O-R-A-N-G-E, ORANGE!

ahhhhh... thats better... (takes deep breath) my hair, kira's hair, is red... kyo, the cat, is orange... kira the fox is red... now repeat it until you have it

kyoorange, kirared

kyoorange, kirared

kyoorange, kirared,

kyoorange, kirared

you got it? good... now on with the story...

but first... a lil flashback...

"I'll see you...koneko-chan."

Kyo was about to respond when he felt something on his lips and white hair blinding him. There was a period when all time seemed to stop and everything disappeared. But as soon as it started, it was over and the black van was driving off.

_'What just happened?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo just stood there after the van drove off, not believing what just happened. His hand came to rest on his lips and he started blushing when he remembered the feel of the ox's soft lips. _'Why did I let him kiss me? It tasted good and--wait! I can't be thinking like that!'_ Kyo slapped himself in a vain attempt to get the thoughts out his head, but it didn't work. He was right in the middle of cursing himself when he heard faint snickering from behind him. A kick to the door revealed it was Shigure holding his recorder.

"Uh."

There was a silence as Kyo glared at his perverted cousin.

"That was a nice kiss, _koneko-chan_!" Shigure burst out as he ran down the hall, trying to avoid the raging cat. A few minutes later, Kyo had Shigure cornered with nowhere to go and was advancing on him like a maniac killer.

"Give up the camera, kuzo inu..." He said in a chilling voice.

'_Am I the only one who feels like I'm in a horror flim right now?'_ Shigure thought to himself worriedly. All of a sudden, he had an idea.

"Uh. Kyo," he said in a very serious voice. Kyo stopped, blinking in confusion.

'_Is he being serious? Actually serious?'_ Kyo thought, nodding to let the dog know he was listening.

"Kyo, this is very important... You have school tomorrow and you should get your sleep."

Kyo face-faulted as the chuckling inu ran past him and up to his study.

"SH-I-GU-RE!" Kyo growled, anger marks popping up all over his body. "DAMNIT, IT'S NOT EVEN NIGHT YET!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haru, why didn't you come home with Leah last night? I even sent Tony after you and he couldn't find you."

"Yeah, why didn't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Hush, you two."

Haru sighed as Hatori looked back at him. Leah and Tony, another Sohma, were behind Hatori co-signing for him.

"I heard Kyo in the woods and decided to go see what happened. Then, Kyo led me back to the house and I stayed there for the night. If I had tried to find my way back to Leah, I would've gotten lost and been out longer."

"And if you had just came back with Leah, you wouldn't have been over there at all, much less lost." Hatori stated with nods from the two other teens. Haru dropped his head and sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Ha'ri."

Hatori sighed, thinking that he finally got thru to Haru.

"But, um, one question."

"Yes?"

"Can I have dinner over there tonight? Tohru is a great cook..."

_'And once again, I'm proven wrong...'_ Hatori thought to himself as he began walking to his van.

"'Tori! I wanna go, too!" Leah called. Tony nodded his head signaling that he wanted to go too.

"No. You two stay put. I'll be right back."

"But-but," Leah stammered, signaling the start of a fit, "you didn't even want Haru to go there in the first place, and now you're taking him back!"

"Yeah! That isn't fair!"

"Tashella. Antonio. I said you're not going, and that's final."

Leah and Tony stared at the doctor in shock before looking at each other.

"D-did he just...?" Tony asked, turning to Haru who nodded. "Oh, hell nah... We coming!" He and Leah ran into the van and sat down.

Hatori looked back at the two angered. "I said--"

"You messed it up." Leah looked at him smirking evilly. "Everything said goes void if you use our full names,"

"Yeah. It's like cussing at us. Tashella--" Leah hissed. "--is like bitch."

"And Antonio--" Tony hissed louder. "--is like bastard. It just hurts us..."

Hatori sighed. "Fine." He glanced at Haru and began driving off. "But you two will have to watch Haru."

"Whatever." They said simultaneously.

kii-chan: and... me ish sworrie but that's all i have so far... cries me ish so sworrie to all my loveable readers! me has been so busy... so yeah, me will try and work on it this weekend, since me ish in skool cries more well... sniffle that's all for now... 'till next time... sniffle


	6. chappie 5

Heeeey! Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I've had writers block and then I forgot about this story and when I was about to write another chapter, I started writing things for my vampire story o.o; Then 06-07 school year was hectic and... uggggh, there's so much that I would have to explain, but I'll save y'all that. But I'm so sorry to y'all who like this story that I haven't updated. I'm redoing my other Fruba story "Lifting the Curse" and trying to update that too for one of my friends who's been dying to read it, so yeah. My life's soooo complicated. Anyways, here's chapter 5!

* * *

After about an half hour, Leah, Tony and Haru were finally settled into Shigure's house. Leah was staying in Tohru's room, Tony stayed in Yuki's room, and Haru stayed in Kyou's room, much to the cat's.. shall we say, disappointment? Kyou was so upset at the rooming that he stormed out and spent the night outside after dinner. Yuki had to assure Tohru that Kyou'd be fine, just so that she could at least go back inside. After she was in, Yuki kicked Kyou in the ribs with an evil glare, then too went to bed. Kyou growled at his back and sat back against the house, rubbing his injured side.

"...The stars are pretty."

Kyou growled again, not caring to look up at Haru, who just came outside and was sitting next to the feline.

"Damnit, Haru, can't you just leave me alone?? Why'd you come back anyways??"

"I like Tohru's cooking.. and I wanted to check up on you. I care about you, koneko-chan."

Haru whispered the last part, though Kyou still heard it. _He.. cares.. about me? Heh, what a lie.. but.. part of me.._ "Yeah right. No one cares about the cat. The cat's a monster." He said, more to himself than Haru. Haru turned to look at Kyou and grabbed his face, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're not a monster, Kyou."

Kyou opened his eyes to stare into Haru's smoke-grey ones, and he saw.. "You're..."

Haru smiled slightly and kissed him again, and this time Kyou kissed back, a few tears running down his cheeks. All his worries seemed to disappear into the night as he clentched onto Haru's black shirt, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss, Haru pulled Kyou into a hug and rubbed his back in smooth, circular motions.

"I'll be here for you, koneko-chan. I love you. You're not a monster. People just can't understand how special you are..."

And with that, Kyou dissolved into cries, the ones that he'd been holding back since his mother's death...

The next morning, Kyou woke up to the quiet stillness of his room and the soft comfort of his bed. _What happened last night..?_ He sat up and looked around, not noticing that his shirt was missing, and saw Haru sitting on a chair by his desk, staring at him.

"Morning, koneko-chan."

"What happened?"

"Well... you cried yourself to sleep, so I broung you in here and laid you in your bed. Did you know you clentch onto things while you're sleep? I had a tough time trying to pry your fingers off my shirt--ow!" Haru rubbed his head where Kyou had hit him, then watched as Kyou dug through his closet looking for a shirt to wear.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving about now?" He asked, pulling a red shirt on over his head.

"Well... yes. But I had to make sure that you were ok first."

"Of course I'm ok! Leave!" Kyou narrowed his eyes and pointed to the door. Haru, saddened, stood and walked towards the door as Kyou turned back around to his closet. But just as Haru got to the door...

"...Thanks for last night..." Kyou mumbled, face hidden by the closet door.

Haru smiled a bit and walked out. "Anytime.. koneko-chan.."


End file.
